Bishou no Naruto
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Naruto y Teresa son amantes. Naruto y Teresa se divierten cazando y matando Yomas. ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

 ***He aquí un One Shot entre Naruto y Claymore. Una historia simple y corta entre los personajes de Naruto y Teresa. Tal vez en el futuro decida publicar algún capítulo más.**

* * *

 ***Este capítulo solía ser el primer chapter de otra historia llamada "Ninja Love" pero decidí hacerlo independiente de ese fanfic y este último será eliminado a la brevedad posible.**

* * *

" **Bishou no Naruto"**

Naruto x Claymore

 _By Spidey_Legend_

 _Crossover_

* * *

 _"Jamás creía que diría esto, pero realmente tenías razón al respecto"._ Mientras esquivaba el ataque de sus enemigos y a su vez blandiendo su arma para eliminar a otro enemigo cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

 _"Por supuesto y en ocasiones como esta, es que odio tener razón, aunque no puedes negarme que ya te había explicado la manera en la que funcionaba mi mundo y tu quisiste venir aquí conmigo"._ Sin embargo, al pronunciar estas últimas palabras no podía más que tener segundos pensamientos al respecto. Ambos sabían perfectamente que estaban destinados a permanecer juntos ya sea en la lucha o en la supervivencia a lo largo de sus vidas.

A través del tiempo han pasado por mucho como para separarse por una nimiedad como el pertenecer a mundos diferentes.

Ya de por sí, esta pelea contra simples bandidos con apenas habilidades en el campo shinobi no representaban ninguna amenaza para ellos. Es más, finalizó el encuentro tan rápido que cualquiera que fuese un amante de la lucha, quedaría insatisfecho y con enormes cantidades de deseo.

Uno de ellos, un hombre con una apariencia cercana a la veintena de años y contextura muscular de tal manera que a simple vista se notaba que es un guerrero o que fue entrenado para ello. Posee una cabellera rubia con ciertos tintes dorados y unos ojos azules en el cual cualquier persona normal podría perderse al notar la ferocidad con la que peleaba y sin embargo poseer al mismo tiempo rasgos que lo mantuviesen como un humano a pesar del hecho que tanto él como muchos otros ya no se consideraban de esa manera.

Con una simple mueca de deseo se deshizo del último de los 4 enemigos que venían por él y rápidamente se volteó para dirigirse a su compañera mientras esta se movía con tal gracia y elegancia que no podía dejar de fascinarse cada vez que su compañera disputaba una batalla contra alguien, ya sea enemigo o simplemente un aliado con el cual practicar.

Y hablando justamente de ella, casi al mismo tiempo eliminó a sus contrincantes sin tampoco sudar demasiado. Era obvio para ambos que ese sería el resultado de la pelea. Ahora, porque esas escorias habían decidido atacarlos de esa forma totalmente descuidada y sin ningún plan cuando era claro que sus posibilidades de salir victoriosos eran prácticamente nulas, eso ellos no lo sabían y tampoco uno se lo iba a cuestionar. Al enemigo se lo elimina y punto, así es como funciona este mundo de guerra, odio, venganza y traiciones prácticamente todos los días y hasta el momento de tu muerte.

La joven luchadora presentaba una larga cabellera también de color rubia, pero un tanto más pálida que su compañero. Era ligeramente más alta que él y sus complexiones, aunque algo bruscas para una femineidad, no impedían que destellara una belleza casi inigualable. Al menos era lo que pensaba el rubio que la acompañaba.

Ella en cambio, no le importaba demasiado esos temas. No por descuidad, sino por falta de acostumbramiento; después de todo durante mucho tiempo, uno ya incalculable para estos momentos, no fue más que una arma viviente, una encargada de eliminar a los enemigos y nada más.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de la mujer eran sus ojos, uno que refulgían de color plateado casi todo el tiempo y que se transformaban en un color dorado indicando su presencia demoníaca cada vez que le era necesario invocarlos.

Por un instante, dudó que masacrar a esos pobres infelices fuera lo correcto pero desde hace un tiempo que eso había dejado de importar, las reglas con las que antiguamente se manejaba ella y por consiguiente la organización para cual trabajaba o más bien servía en forma obligada ya no tenía validez alguna.

Desde aquel preciso momento era ella la que las establecía, era ella la que decidía cuando y como eliminar a todas las presentes amenazas, ya sean humanos o demonios, yomas o lo que fuera que nunca antes habría aparecido en su camino.

Es posible que el fondo supiera que ella no era nadie para decidir esas cosas, era obvio que no era Dios y no tenía el derecho de juzgar a nadie, pero tampoco era creyente en la religión o cosas así. Ella vivía para lo que creía correcto en pos de salvarse a ella misma y a la gente que consideraba importante para ella.

Si ello implicaba eliminar escorias que solo entorpecían la tranquila vida de los inocentes, era su deber el tener que eliminarlos.

Para suerte de ella, su compañero entendía perfectamente ese concepto. Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las cuales habían congeniado casi desde el principio.

Sin embargo, desde ese instante en el que se conocieron hubo una chispa, una que los unió desde lo más profundo ser atrayendo el uno con el otro por una razón o por otra:

 _Poder._

 _Intriga._

 _Libertad._

 _Información._

 _Ayuda._

 _Similitudes._

 _¿Lujuria?_

Todos estos conceptos no eran ajenos a medida que su relación se fue entrelazada cada vez más hasta que muy probablemente no pudiese volverse a desunir jamás.

Eso igual no significaba que la verdadera razón fuera una totalmente distinta. Estas sensaciones y dudas se fueron generando poco a poco. Lo que los unió desde que se conocieron fue algo inocente, algo en que ambos de alguna manera poseían cierta similitud. Después por un tiempo forjaron una alianza y finalmente algo más surgió entre ello.

Ese algo fue lo que los llevó a la situación actual.

Por supuesto que el camino hubo pruebas muy duras y momentos en que las cosas se pusieron realmente difíciles para ambos. Sin embargo se superaron y cada uno decidió tomar el camino más conveniente.

 _"Veo que ya terminaste con ello"._ La rubia solo esbozó su clásica sonrisa dadora de su apodo y se refirió a su compañero quien no tardó en replicar al respecto. _"Sí, pero solo hace unos instantes. Después de todo no eran la gran cosa"._ Ambos rubios terminaron por acercarse, sus sentimientos eran ardientes y una pelea por más burda y aburrida fuese, los terminaba por excitarlos.

En más de una ocasión terminaron en una situación embarazosa y casi fueron descubiertos como Dios los trajo al mundo, aunque no que les importara mucho lo que piensen los demás. La etapa donde se dejaban influenciar por los demás se había acabado, ahora solo importaba lo que el otro pensaba y sus amigos, o sea aquellas personas importantes.

De pronto, el joven rubio desapareció en un fulgor dorado para aparecer casi en forma instantánea detrás de la rubia, la abrazó fuertemente y tras remover un poco su larga cabellera comenzó a besarla. Primero en forma tierna alrededor de su cuello lo cual produjo que la mujer cerrara sus ojos y lentamente emitiera unos gemidos de placer.

Ella sabía que él estaba al corriente de como debía hacer las cosas y que le gustaba a ella. Después de besarla y mordisquearle la oreja seductoramente un buen rato, la movió de tal forma que se encontraban frente a frente. El rubio se acercó a su cara, más precisamente a la altura de su boca y posó sus labios sobre los de ella para sellarlos en un beso. Durante un corto tiempo se mantuvieron de esa manera disfrutando de algo ya natural entre ellos.

Era obvio que no ocultaban ni albergaban dudas al respecto, no después de los problemas que pasaron para conseguir lo que hoy tienen. De ninguna manera se iba a permitir que alguien arruinase la relación que ambos poseían.

" _Teresa, te amo"._

Teresa hasta encontrarse con el rubio nunca había soñado con encontrarse en esa situación, la de amar a alguien.

" _Naruto, yo también te amo"._ Tras las palabras Teresa siguió besando a su amante.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

 ***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
